


strays (and other important things in life)

by lincesque



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post Movie, Pre-Slash, nothing but fluff, puppies and kittens and rainbows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/pseuds/lincesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After shawarma, they find an almost destroyed pet store. Tony's life just goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strays (and other important things in life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orenjimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=orenjimaru).



> inspired [or rather, based off] the amazing [Orenjimaru's](http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/) posts about Thorgi on [tumblr](http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/tagged/gleeful-life-of-thorgi) and much hilarious rolling on gchat. it's exactly the same as i posted on tumblr, but like whatevs.
> 
> future steve/tony and maybe others as i see fit. no apologies for sheer, unadulterated fluff, because there needs to be moar obviously. um. movie spoilers. that scene with coulson is taken and changed obviously [he's only scratched or something, nothing serious].
> 
> i regret nothing. maybe. urongoajdf. slow updatesssss sorry. this is what i'll be rolling on when i'm trying to procrastinate on the 10000 other fics i'm supposedly writing ahaaaaa.

Thor has two shawarma's in each hand and several more tucked away in a plastic bag that seems much too little in his giant palms. Mjolnir has been relegated to his belt, hanging snugly off its strap.

He takes a bite out of one in his left and chews with great relish.

"Man, how are you not sick?" Clint eyes him, caught halfway between respect and nausea.

Thor wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and grins. "I am a god, my friend! We do not get sick like you mortals."

Tony mumbles something that's not quite audible and Steve opens his mouth to ask for a repetition when Natasha suddenly darts to the left.

The team goes on alert immediately; Steve unhooking his shield from his back, Tony scanning the area electronically via JARVIS, Clint readying his bow and arrows and Thor dropping his shawarmas with regret and gripping the steady weight of Mjolnir in his hand instead. 

They move forward as a team, covering each other's backs as Steve taps at his communicator. "Natasha? What's the situation?"

Only Bruce stays where he is, one hand tucked in his pocket, but he does remove his glasses with the other, slowly.

There's a short, almost embarrassed, silence from Natasha's end before she responds, but her voice is cool and calm and they can all hear her, standing less than five meters away, down a darkened alley. "You can stand down. There's no threat."

They find her crouched on the floor, next to a practically demolished brick building. Steve's the first to spot the still flickering pet store sign halfway buried in the rubble and his frown smooths away to a look of helpless regret.

Natasha has two kittens cradled in her arms, small tufts of fur purring loudly.

Of course, Tony's the one to break the frozen silence. "You know, I can't decide if that's really, really adorable or really, really disturbing."

Natasha doesn't miss a beat. "You take any pictures, I will kill you painfully."

Tony pretends he has no idea what she's talking about and makes a mental note to ensure JARVIS encrypts the photos very well indeed.

"Tiny noble steeds! What has befallen you?" Thor's booming voice startles one of the kittens into scrambling out from Natasha's hands and running down the alleyway. The other one turns its head, completely unimpressed, before going back to investigating the zip of Natasha's SHIELD uniform, battering at it with one paw excitedly.

Steve smiles and leans over Natasha's shoulder, running a finger down downy soft fur. "This one's utterly fearless."

Clint squints at the kitten. "Hey, it kind of looks like Tony."

Tony splutters. "What. No really, Barton? How do I resemble a tiny, fluffy ball of fur?"

Steve's smile widens. "Oh, I don't know. The wild black fur and blue eyes? Maybe the hyperactive personality?"

"Ooh. Harsh, Rogers, very harsh." But Tony's smiling back and they do that thing where they kind of just gaze into each other's eyes, except it's not antagonistic and challenging this time. Far from it.

It's Bruce's soft voice that cuts in before Tony can accidentally embarrass himself any further. "Hello, what do we have here?"

The team turns to find him offering the back of his hand to a puppy to scent. It's a tiny thing, covered in mud and dust but miraculously unharmed and obviously from the wreckage of the pet shop. 

Bruce reaches a little further and when the dog doesn't move, he scratches it gingerly behind a ear. "Good boy." 

Thor hunkers down next to Bruce and copies him. The puppy takes a sniff of the new hand and then barks, twice, tail wagging.

Bruce looks bemusedly at Thor. "I think he likes you."

Tony sees what's coming a mile off, he's not a genius for nothing. "Oh no. No no no no. No pets in Avengers Tower. It's in the lease. Or rather, it's in the lease as of now. No pets, no drunken parties and no strippers because Pepper and Coulson are party poopers. But hey, if you want, we can go out and get drunk in a strip club. Think of it as team bonding."

"No, Tony." Steve's disappointed face makes Tony feel all sorts of guilty, but it's only brief because he's Tony Stark and Tony Stark doesn't do guilty.

"Ok, fine. But I was serious about the pets. It's on the lease: no pets." Tony tells them. Firmly.

"We don't even have a lease." Clint points out.

"My place. My rules." Tony crosses his arms and sighs. "Look, I'll start a trust fund or something for these little guys, make sure they're looked after and find a good home or whatever. Just. Don't bring them back to the Tower, yeah?"

He stares at Thor, who's reaching for his plastic bag full of shawarmas. "And don't feed them."

Thor drops his hand, a little guilty.

"Tony, come on, just for a few days, until they find homes?" Steve's picked up the kitten from Natasha and blinks his wide blue eyes at Tony, so very earnest and pleading. Used in combination with a cute baby animal, it has a killer effect but Tony's determined.

"Oh my god, no. Don't do that. Why are you so cruel, Steve." Tony crosses his arms and turns away resolutely, away from the sight of Captain America being adorable with fluffy animals. "No, no no no. Not even for you, I'm afraid."

Steve turns to look at Thor and the dog and then back down at the ball of fluff chewing and clawing its way up his chest. "But..."

Tony's typing furiously into his phone now, moving back towards the main street. "I'll send Happy over to take them to a shelter or something. With a big donation. So they don't just dump them again."

Thor stares sadly at the puppy as the rest of the team trickles by, Bruce patting him on the shoulder and Clint offering him a half shrug of commiseration and patting the dog's head in passing.

Steve hooks his shield behind his back again as Natasha glides past him to join Clint and Bruce. Thor pays them little attention, noting Steve's vanishing footsteps only somewhat consciously.

Thor stares a little longer before his eyes fall on his plastic bag again. He eyes it contemplatively before looking back at the dog. "What Anthony does not know will not harm him." He decides and breaks off a chunk of meat, wrapped in bread.

Scratching the fluffy little head just once more, Thor offers the tidbit to it and smiles when it's basically wolfed down. "Do not worry, tiny steed, you will be in good hands soon enough."

He straightens and ties Mjolnir to his belt again, taking quick, ground covering strides to catch up with his teammates and determinedly doesn't look back.


End file.
